Keep it in the Closet
by MsBlackOut
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually. In a dire need for sanctuary from prying eyes, Ladybug and Chat Noir take refuge in a school broom closet with only a minute left before they revert to their regular selves. Wedged firmly together, there's no escape from the inevitable reveal, but how will the pair react? (One Shot - minor S2 spoilers)


_Dear Reader,_

 _Here is short story number two in my endeavour to improve and maintain the 1,000 word limit for the course I'm undertaking (I'm pretty much on par this time). Again, I'd love your feedback, pointers and general thoughts on the story below._

* * *

If there was one thing Chat Noir would never grow tired of, it was the press of his partner's body against his. Even though there was nothing remotely romantic in the given situation. They were currently wedged together in a school broom closet as they tried to avoid the milling crowd in the corridor beyond.

The akuma had been defeated and people were ecstatic. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. However, today it was. Both he and Ladybug were almost out of time. The pair had less than a minute before they dropped their transformations, and in his haste to protect Ladybug, Chat Noir had grabbed her hand and plunged them into the tiny but secluded space. After two years of partnership they were still ignorant of each other's true identity, which presented a major problem in their current situation.

Ladybug was puffing hard as she attempted to catch her breath. Chat Noir was having difficulty regulating his own respiration, given that every time she inhaled he was reminded of the lack of space between them. Her head was bobbing about as she inspected the enclosed space. "We need to turn around," she informed him as she attempted to shuffle and spin away.

Chat Noir tried to move in tandem with her, but his broader shoulders limited his ability to turn. "I'm wedged tight."

Blue eyes filled with panic at the dawning realisation of what he was implying, he wasn't going to be able to hide his face. The voices outside were close and Chat's black gloved hand was holding the doorknob in an iron grip to prevent their exposure to the students outside. His miraculous chirped as his transformation dissolved. Ladybug ducked her head but her gaze faltered as she noticed the pattern on his revealed t-shirt.

Adrien swallowed, he was wearing his signature look. Ladybug's face slowly lifted, as if she were afraid of what she'd see. The model felt his anxiety rise and he wanted to rub his nape but the lack of space didn't allow for the gesture. Instead he froze in place as those beautiful eyes skimmed up over his face to lock on his green peepers.

The heroine gasped and her jaw hung slack. Recognition shone in her eyes, but really, who didn't know of Adrien Agreste? Billboards all over Paris had his image plastered on them. To his surprise, Ladybug's balance wavered and she began to slump. Without thought, Adrien let go of the doorknob to catch her and in that instant, her magic washed away with a flash to reveal a girl he knew all too well. "Marinette," he wheezed.

Tilting her chin up, the girl latched onto his sleeves to stare at him. "Adrien," she uttered in a hushed tone.

Did that mean she was pleased to find him under the mask? A lopsided smile spread across his face. "That's me."

"Oh God," she said as she looked away.

Hope was diminished by pain threatening to lacerate his heart. Was she that disappointed he was Chat Noir? He loosened his hold on her, but was unable to step back in the confined area. Exhaling heavily, Adrien had to ask. "Were you hoping I'd be someone else?"

"No!" she practically shouted and he shot a look to the door to remind her of where they were. "Sorry," she whispered. "I just wasn't expecting…" she trailed off as her hands gestured in the hopes of conveying something she couldn't express with words.

Adrien sighed, to be honest he hadn't expected Ladybug to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. His mind flitted between memories of both Ladybug and his school friend. Green eyes widened as he realised he'd unwittingly asked an unmasked Ladybug for dating advice when he'd briefly pursued Kagami. A dark blush spread from his neck to his hairline. It dissolved into ashen white as he recalled that Marinette had brought Luka along to even the numbers. The cogs in his head turned as he recalled Ladybug telling him there was a boy she loved. "Luka?" he muttered, not realising he'd spoken aloud.

"W-what?" Marinette managed to stutter.

Drawing his teeth across his bottom lip, Adrien had to know. This was his lady, his love, even if he had unwittingly been blind to it. "Is Luka the boy you said you love?" Marinette stared at him with wide eyes and he elaborated. "On the rooftop, with the roses. You told me we could only be friends because you were in love with someone else."

Dark elegant eyebrows lowered as her features softened. "It wasn't Luka," she all but breathed. Her fingers tightened on his sleeves and she swayed impossibly closer.

But Adrien couldn't look at her. If it wasn't Luka he had no idea who Marinette could be enamoured with. Her hand lifted to his cheek and she nudged his face towards hers. "I-It was you."

Green eyes blinked slowly. "What was me?"

Her fingers caressed his cheek. "The boy I fell for is Adrien Agreste."

"Me?" he gasped as he stared at her in shock.

Marinette let out a nervous giggle. "Um, yeah."

A huge grin spread across the model's face. "No way. It was me, all along?"

She nodded, looking unsure again. He needed to do something about that. With his arms already holding her sides, Adrien snaked one arm around her waist and managed to slide the other to her nape. Sucking in his bottom lip, the boy had to ask. "Can I kiss you?"

An incredulous laugh escaped Marinette. "Most definitely, yes!"

The miniscule space between them disappeared as lips met and the pair sighed blissfully in unison. Adrien had very little idea of what he was doing, yet all he wanted was to explore his lady's mouth with his own. Both became so immersed in the other that they didn't hear the turn of the doorknob or the squeak of the hinge. It was the overly loud growl followed by a round of clapping that had the pair shooting apart.

Chloe Bourgeois was glowering as she held the door open. Behind her, their classmates wore looks of amusement as they applauded.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe ground out, then with a scowl she slammed the door closed. "Keep it in the closet."

Adrien and Marinette broke into snickers as they glanced at each other. "Busted," the model beamed.

* * *

 **Once again, thanks for reading. Nothing like a reveal fic to draw out a smile or two (I hope). Please let me know your thoughts in the review box. Any tips or suggestions are welcome.**

 **Cheers for reading, along with review, favourites and follows. :)**


End file.
